Mirrors, the Demon, Human and Hanyou
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Full summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Mirrors, the demon, human and Hanyou

Summary- An old witch who had a grudge against Inutashio goes to Inuyasha's group and places a spell splitting Inuyasha's soul into his Human, Demon and Hanyou self creating 3 Inuyasha's. Can the group get Inuyasha back to normal and what's with Naraku's weird behavior?

Chapter 1

"Damn that Inutashio for getting being killed before I could set my revenge" An old woman's voice rasped out. She was walking down the path in forest. She had pure white hair that was to her ears, she had a wrinkle face. She wore a black kimono that had a red obi that had many sacks of things.

About 200 years ago a few months before Inuyasha was born Inutashio saved an old village and a young spell caster asked his hand for more protection and he declined saying he had other things to protect and walked away from the fuming woman ever since she had it out for him.

The old woman then stumbled onto a small group that was camping in the forest her eyes scanned the group until they landed on a certain dog hanyou that was almost a mirror image of the great dog general.

She read his aura and it had almost the same as him as well. So this was the second son of the dog general, she smirked. Well since she couldn't get revenge on the general she could use the half breed as her revenge target.

She then pulled out a red sack and opened it. She took out a handful of a black powder and threw it all of the hanyou. The Hanyou stirred but never awakened. He began to glow a black color before a black light came out and settled next to him forming a humanoid form. Then he glowed a white color and a white light opposite of the black orb and formed the same shape.

"Perfect and only I hold the cure" The woman said before vanishing in the dark.

The next morning they all woke up and gasped. There on the side of Inuyasha were two other men. One had silver hair like him that went to his waist, he had a jagged purple stripe on each cheek, he had the same cute puppy as the Hanyou, and his eyes were a darker shade of amber though.

The other one had midnight dark tresses that also went to his waist, dark blue almost violet eyes that was wide; he had a lean form like the other two guys next to him.

"Inuyasha what happened to you" a girl with a sailor school uniform on said. She had midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't know what the hell" Hanyou Inuyasha yelled. Demon Inuyasha looked around and then at the human girl in the school uniform.

"Ugh you know what I like this having my own body I don't have to be inside with stupid human and a dumbass half breed" Demon Inuyasha said with a smug smirk. The human and hanyou glared at him.

'Shut up" They said. Kagome blinked and looked at both sides and blushed when she realized that they were naked.

"Um guys do you have any extra kimonos" Kagome asked and her 'sister' Sango looked at her and shook her head. Sango had dark brown hair that was tied at the bottom, brown eyes with a pink lining her eyes.

"No why do you ask Kagome" Miroku asked. Kagome pointed to the two naked men and Sango gasped and blushed while covering Shippo eyes. Kagome sighed and covered her eyes getting a little aroused at the sight of both demon and human naked.

"What's your problem woman" Human Inuyasha said and Demon Inuyasha glared at him with his dark amber eyes that sent shivers down everyone spines except the hanyou Inuyasha.

"Oi stupid human don't talk to my mate like that or I will claw you ugly face off right here and now" Demon Inuyasha said and the hanyou version glared at him.

"Oi who said she was your mate" Inuyasha shouted after noticing Kagome shocked and embarrassed face making that familiar jealousy feeling when Koga would flirt with his Kagome boil threw his veins.

"Since I first meet her when I came out of that spell, so I knew by her scent that you mistaken as the clay pot scent so yeah that's when" Demon Inuyasha said with a smug smirk.

"No way no how you aren't getting her plus she likes me more I understand her kind so back off" Human Inuyasha said and they both glared at him.

"Oh fuck no you stay away from her and if I see anyone one of you scum bags near her you will lose your own manhood got it" Inuyasha said and they then started the argument about that statement while their group watched but also tried to come up with a plan.

"Ok now that they are occupied what should we do they can't walk around naked out here and plus we need some kind of name for the other two Inuyasha's" Kagome said still embarrassed about the demon's comment about her.

"There is a village about 5 miles down Inuyasha can stare his outer haori and inner haori for them until we can get new kimonos for them" Sango said.

"Ok I have two names for them, the hanyou version can stay the same, Human Inuyasha can be Yasha and demon Inuyasha can be Inu" Kagome said. They all nodded and motioned for her to get their attention.

"Ahem" Kagome coughed and the three Inuyasha's looked at her with wonder what did she want.

"Good now that I got your attention I wanted to let you know until this situation is fixed, we have nicknames for you, Hanyou Inuyasha you will be still called Inuyasha, Human Inuyasha you will be Yasha and demon Inuyasha you will be Inu how does that sound" Kagome asked at the end and they looked to each other and nodded.

"Ok I agree with that what about clothes unless you want us naked" Yasha asked with a smirk knowing his two counter parts were glaring at him while Kagome was blushing and looked to Miroku and Sango to say something.

"You guys will stay here while we take Inuyasha to a nearby village to get your kimonos and your size by your hanyou whole" Miroku said and Inuyasha stood up shouting,

"No way I'm not leaving Kagome here with these two I don't care if they are naked they will have to deal with it" Inuyasha shouted while the two glared at him for ruining their chances to be with Kagome.

"Fine we will go with the backup plan we head towards the village and with Sango staying with us you Inu, Yasha and Inuyasha will go into the village to get your kimonos Inuyasha you will have to share your outer and inner haori with them" Kagome said backing them up.

"Fine but remember you stay away from Kagome or your manhood goes bye-bye" Inuyasha said taking off his tops and handing Yasha the red and Inu the white. They got dressed and they headed towards the village unaware of things that would happen.

A/N: here is the first chapter of the winning poll story hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Mirrors, the Demon, Human and Hanyou

Chapter 2

Out in the Western Lands they was a small group. This group consisted of three demons and a human. The leading demon had pristine sliver white hair that went to his butt and fell down his back like a waterfall, he had on a white haori with red hexagons designs on his shoulders, and he has a black breast plate that held his shoulder armor and white hakama's.

The little human girl had raven black hair, big brown eyes; she wore an orange and white checkered kimono. The other two demons were a two headed dragon and an imp demon with a staff of two head.

"Rin" The leader said to his young daughter and she looked up from the fire to her lord that she saw as a father.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said as she walked to him not noticing the glare of the imp demon they were with but Sesshomaru noticed it and he sent him a death glare.

"Rin have you thought about the question I asked you last night" Sesshomaru said kneeling before Rin. She smiled and nodded.

"You mean about me becoming your blood daughter yes and I say yes now I will be able to stay with you forever like my wish" Rin said with a bright smile that always made Sesshomaru warm and proud.

Sesshomaru smiled his rare smile and took her wrist gently into his large warm hand and put his fangs into her wrist and made sure to get his powerful blood into her blood stream by biting his tongue.

Rin could feel the power of his blood rushing through her veins, Rin's brown eyes turned into a hazel green color, her hair grew all the way to her knees and had silver streaks, she had two pink stripes on her cheeks like Sesshomaru and the House of Moon crescent moon on her forehead, she had little fangs and claws as well.

Once the transformation was done he pulled back and saw she was even more beautiful as an Inu Youkai and he glowed with pride at her beauty.

"There Rin you are now my blood daughter" Sesshomaru said hugging her and she hugged back with a giggle.

"Thank you Daddy" Rin said using the word daddy with him. Sesshomaru's pride double and his newly attached father instincts double.

"You're so welcome daughter" Sesshomaru said. Jaken who watched the whole seen glared even more at Rin, she was stealing all of his lord's attention, but do to the blood bond Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't pay any attention to him.

Kami how he wished that girl gone, she made everything worst for them as human, but now as a inu pup she would need even more attention, considering she was still too young to take care of herself.

"Father I smell a female coming" Rin said as their senses picked up on a dark wolf scent. The female came into view and Sesshomaru's breathe hitched at the beauty.

She had long beautiful raven black hair that went to her waist, she had sliverish red eyes that seemed warm, she had light pink lip paint on her lips, and she had black wolf ears on her head and a black wolf tail. She wore what a Hime would wear in this time period but hers was red and sliver. (Picture Izayoi's kimono but with the girl's colors)

"Oh my what a surprise" She said. Her voice was like a beautiful melody, her voice was sweet and it made Sesshomaru fall in a trance.

"Hello pretty lady who are you" Rin asked walking up to her, being a new curious Inu demon she was. The wolf smiled.

"My name is Etsuko I'm from the eastern wolf tribe as alpha female" Etsuko said (there is a dark wolf tribe in the Eastern Lands).

"Cool but what kind of wolf are you" Rin asked again.

"I'm a dark wolf, we are a rare and powerful breed of wolves" Etsuko said with a closed eye smile. Sesshomaru finally blinked out of his trance and walked towards the young wolfette and his daughter.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands" Sesshomaru said. Etsuko nodded in reply looking at the handsome demon in front of her.

"It is nice to meet you all, especially you Lord Sesshomaru, you are quite the talk in the Eastern Lands" Etsuko said.

"So I heard young miss, what brings you out here" Sesshomaru said.

"My pack disappeared sometime ago and I have been looking nonstop for them, but they just simply vanished without a trace" Etsuko said sadly.

"Father, maybe we can help her find her tribe, she looks very sad and I don't like sadness" Rin said grabbing her father's sleeve. He looked down to her pleading look. He frowned, he need he wanted to have Rin have everything she wanted, but how could he help if he had his own mission to uphold.

"Fine but only if you help me with my quest as well" Sesshomaru said back in his usual cold voice. Etsuko nodded.

"I will as long as you help me with finding my pack, I don't want to displease our ancestors if my pack isn't found soon" Etsuko said sternly. Sesshomaru nodded before picking Rin up and went towards Jaken who was renewing the fire.

Sesshomaru began wondering as he brought back his kill for his pack to eat, what would become of this Etsuko girl joining his pack.

Little did he know that his whole plan of travel will soon change.

**A/N: there chapter 2 done, I had to do a Sesshomaru chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

Mirrors, the Demon, Human and Hanyou

Chapter 3

The inu Tachi soon made it to the village an hour after leaving camp, just as plan Miroku took the three Inuyasha with him into a kimono shop while Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara stayed outside.

"I'm going to look around town for a bit ok Kagome" Sango said. Kagome nodded and she walked off. Kagome blushed when her thoughts went back to the argument Inuyasha, Inu and Yasha this morning about her.

It seemed that she was desired by Inuyasha's human and demon side both and now that they all out with their own bodies they might even go on those desires.

She sighed, what were they going to about Kikyo though she was still walking on the earth. Sure the demon side might now care, but the human side would still love Kikyo wouldn't he, because she did want to give him a give even though he would be stuck as a human.

She thought her thoughts were right but little did she know how very wrong she was.

After about minutes she heard four pairs of footsteps and looked, only to blush. Inu was on the left side of Inuyasha wearing a black haori that was similar to the fire rat and black hakama; he had a red inner haori.

Yasha was on the right and he wore a similar kimono to Inu but his was white and he had a blue inner haori. Kagome was enthralled by the beauty of them but snapped out when Inuyasha spoke.

"Oi Kagome we have some extra money so we wanted you to buy a kimono" Inuyasha said throwing the small bag of money. Kagome nodded and went inside where she saw all kinda sod different kimonos.

"Hello miss would you like to buy something today" an old lady asked walking up to her with the help of two twin girls, by the look of the ears and tail they were wolf demons of some kind.

"Yes I would like to buy a kimono please" Kagome said smiling. The old lady chuckled and turned to the twin girls.

"Kokoro, Luna wont you take care of this young girl please while I get some rest" The lady asked Luna and Kokoro nodded and looked.

Kokoro had long black hair that went to her waist, black wolf ears and tail; she had blood red eyes with silver eye shadow. Luna had the same length hair that was the same color as Kokoro's but had golden streaks running through it from the tips to the bangs. Even she had wolf ears and a tail.

"Ok well come with us and we shall give you the most prettiest kimono" Kokoro said, her voice was like a melody. Kagome smiled and followed the girls to the back where there was a kimono sitting there.

It was a light blue kimono that was litter with silver cherry blossoms and a silver obi. Kagome touched it and gasped, it was made out of a spider demon silk. Kokoro smiled while Luna just looked away crossing her arms.

"I just made that with the help of Mika the spider demon who graces us with her presence every month to help make a new kimono with her very own silk" Kokoro said. Luna looked to her sister.

"How about you give it to her, it might look good on her" Luna said her voice was almost like her sister but it sounded a little mean as well. Kokoro smiled brightly and nodded and grabbed the kimono.

"Here try this on in the other room and see how it looks, if it fits have it for free, not we will just look at a different kimono" Kokoro said. Kagome then took the kimono with a nodded and went inside the room which was the same size as a small bathroom in her world.

Kagome removed her uniform from her person and put the kimono on. Once she put the kimono on she tied the obi, she was surprised that it actually felt light and so good against her skin.

Kagome stepped out and Kokoro gasped and clapped her hands while Luna nodded with approval.

"It perfect on you miss, oh you keep it, plus those three men that were in here might even love it" Kokoro said. Kagome smiled and nodded, she didn't want to be rude to the nice wolf. She handed her coin bag to Luna.

"It's a tip you can have that you can possible us it to make the store bigger" Kagome said walking from the twin girls who looked at her with surprise and looked to the number of golden coins inside.

There had to be at least 50 of them along with silver coins and they smiled, it might make this business very successful with this.

Kagome exit the shop and headed to where she could see the three Inuyasha's sitting. She cleared her throat blushing when she heard them arguing over her once more. The males looked and they went wide eyed.

She was beautiful to them, the kimono fitted her every curve on her body which had no ounce of fat anywhere and had curves in all the right places.

"Wow Kagome…you look…very…beautiful" Inuyasha awkwardly blushing. Inu on the other hand decided to say his comments personally.

"Wow Kagome love your kimono looked very beautiful I have no doubt my pups from you will have that same type of beauty" Inu said touching her backs and arms with his sharp and dangerous claws that caused her shiver but not of fear.

Inuyasha and Yasha glared at their youkai counterpart when they saw the shiver and clenched their hands trying to prevent themselves from strangling him to death not wanting Kagome to see their dishonesty.

"Yes Kagome you look very nice, I'm sure I would be a lucky man to have you as my wife" Yasha said with no qualms of embarrassment like their Hanyou counterpart did. Kagome hearing those words.

"Hey you two if she going to anyone's mate it's going to be me she likes me better than any of you" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah right you stupid Hanyou why would anyone want to mate you she would be better off with me" Inu said pissing Inuyasha off even more. Yasha decided to step in.

"Hey she's going to be my wife you sons of bitches, I'm human, she's human so it makes since I understand her more you guys would just overwhelm her with you possessive streak and jealousy every time she came in contact with a male while I wouldn't" Yasha said.

There after that one thing from Yasha they started the whole argument again forgetting that Kagome was even there. Kagome sighed and decided to leave the males to explore.

When she made it outside the village gates she looked to the distantly towards where the mountains were, it was a beautiful sight to her, it sight she would never in her world and it was sad that humans caused so much destruction in the future

"Oi woman let's get a move on it time to go" Inuyasha's voice rang out. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha going towards her and she smiled and ran to him.

From that forwards the Tachi not only were going to find Naraku and the jewel shards, they were also going to find a cure for Inuyasha to make him into one.

**A/N: there is the third chapter hope you enjoy**


End file.
